


Make A Move

by Platinum_Platypus



Series: Robo Homos [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Female awoken warlock Allurha, M/M, Male Exo hunter Omni-3, banshee-44 (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: Cayde-6 is terribly into our local (and annoyingly quiet) guardian and has no idea how to tell them.





	1. Of ramen and homoerotic romance

**Author's Note:**

> Was just trying my hand at a destiny fanfic bc I love my gay robo boys. I know it’s short and isn’t the best so go easy on me pls.

Cayde-6 was the Hunter Vanguard for Christ’s sake. How was it that this Exo could slaughter plenty of Fallen and Cabal, yet tripped around his words when it came to a simple guardian?

The guardian, Omni-3, was one of his own hunters. He’d noticed him before the Red Legion had taken over literally everything important to the guardians. The other Exo tended to be both quiet and distant, which made Cayde-6 slightly happy. At least it wasn’t just him that got the blank looks from the bright electric blue eyes.

Omni’s ghost, Callus, seemed to notice Cayde’s ever growing fascination with the guardian. Really, Cayde was hooked the moment the hunter strolled in with the teleporter in hand, gesturing at him in Exodus Black. Failsafe and.... Failsafe definitely liked Omni.

Maybe he was just attention starved and Omni-3 was the only Exo male he knew who both laughed at his shitty jokes and ate ramen every single moment he could.

Cayde was just so confused and-

“You’re in love with him. Or you like him, at the very least.” Allurha, the warlock from Omni’s fire team, stated simply, picking at the sash wrapped around her waist.

“Uh, no I’m not. I’m just really interested in everything he does and the few words he says to me and- shit. I hear it now.” The vanguard groaned, pulling his hood in irritation.

“Took you long enough. Banshee and I made a bet for how long it’d take for you to realize you wanted to bone him. I may quit it though because Banshee probably forgot I made the bet with him. Then it would just feel like I’m stealing from him and-“

“Don’t you ever say I want to bone Omni again.” Cayde stated, looking up from where he had pulled his hood down. “Even //I// wouldn’t say I want to bone him. Just say fuck. Please, I beg of you. Or getting into his pants.” 

The warlock shrugged before humming. “He does have nice legs. Don’t tell him I said that.”

Cayde snorted before groaning,throwing his arms up in anguish. “Ughhh, why am I like this? Of course I’m totally hooked on this Exo because he showed me up on Nessus and laughed at a pun I made. I feel like I’m going to die at the idea of saying it! Just, Omni-3, you beautiful motherfucker, I’m so dumb and queer and can you please eat ramen with me and hug me and give me attention and-“

 

“Wait, I’m sorry. What?” Omni-3’s confused voice rang out from behind the two, interrupting their conversation.

“Fuck.” The warlock and vanguard cursed in unison.


	2. Wow these guys are fucking gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omni-3 is a lonely little homo, Cayde needs to cuddle him.

One could say that Omni-3’s silence was rather unnerving and tended to intimidate people and that was why the hunter had little to no friends, which was very rude.

 

Now, it wasn’t untrue. The male Exo just went about his duties, reporting to Cayde or the other vanguards when necessary or his own fire team to go over missions. Esmeralda, the titan on his fire team, was about the only one who would stay quiet with him, simply enjoying the mutual silence.

Never in his life, from what he could barely remember, had anyone’s harbored any sort of crush on him. At least, not one that he could tell exactly.

So, one could easily understand his shock at hearing that Cayde-6, his superior and VANGUARD FOR FUCK’S SAKE, was attracted to him. Not only that, he claimed that Omni was beautiful and wanted his physical affection.

After the awkward interaction of him basically breaking down, Cayde groaned in embarrassment.

“You were not supposed to hear literally any of that, I’m so fucking sorry.” Cayde muttered, twiddling with his cloak even more as Allurha awkwardly stalked away.

“No-no...you’re alright, I suppose, I’m just...confused? What do you see in me?” Omni questioned, folding his arms as his eyes lit up in curiosity. 

Cayde-6 sputtered at the question, not seeming to expect it. “Well, shit, man. What wouldn’t I see in you? You saved my ass on some random planet-“

“Because Zavala said you and Ikora were a necessity to help bringing down the Red Legion-“ Omni tried to explain, not wanting to take the credit for something he was told to do.

Cayde continued as though he’d never been cut off by the other Exo, “you showed me up, which I found kind of hot, and you also saved the goddamn world, basically, so....? What wouldn’t I find to like about you?”

Omni-3 paused, not exactly knowing what to say to that. “I’m not very talkative, my sleep schedule is appalling, and I tend to obsess over little things.”

The hunter vanguard smirked, releasing the hold on his cloak as he hummed. “You think those little things are enough to stop me? You’re talking to the guy who tried to use a tele-porter to time travel and wouldn’t admit he failed. What makes you think I don’t have patience-“

“You fought me for a bowl of spicy ramen.” Omni-3 deadpanned, his face faking a blank look, though one could tell he was succumbing to Cayde-6’s childlike and fun ways.

“Uh, rude, it was the last bowl for that night and I hadn’t gotten my fill, I was in a blind state of rage.”

“Cayde-6, you are positively primeval.” Omni-3 chuckled.

He. Chuckled.

Omni-3 never chuckled or laughed, so Cayde-6 was pining even more than ever.

“Yeah, yeah,” The vanguard waved him off, “are we going to go on a date now or what?”

“Perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was hella late, I honestly didn’t expect people to like the first chapter that much-


End file.
